После уроков
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Кисаме - преподаватель и втихую питает страсть к лучшему ученику, Учихе Итачи. Однажды идеальный студент совершает проступок.


Примерный ученик Учиха Итачи прокололся лишь однажды.

Классный руководитель Хошигаке Кисаме в тот день заканчивал работу пораньше и, проходя мимо одного из ближайших домов, заметил Учиху у подъезда. С сигаретой в руке.

«Так-так», – довольно подумал Хошигаке, уже ликуя в душе.

Учиха Итачи мозолил ему глаза давно. Почувствовав влечение к худенькому парнишке чуть ли не с первого дня перевода в новую школу, Кисаме, тем не менее, был разочарован.

Учиха его бесил.

Приходя в класс, он первым делом ощущал на себе взгляд черных глаз, полный презрения и какой-то брезгливости.

Кисаме не отрицал: внешность его и правда не располагала. Скажем так, он не был похож на типичного учителя. Чересчур грубые черты лица, которое словно вытесали из камня, большие руки, сильный торс, скорее подходивший человеку физического труда, а не умственного.

Наверное, многие про него думали: «тупая деревенщина» или «сила есть ума не надо». Хотя Кисаме подозревал, что его всего-навсего боятся.

Школа была для Кисаме тесной, казалась карточным домиком. Хлипкие муниципальные двери Кисаме невольно открывал двумя пальцами. Палочки мела в его руке беспрестанно ломались. А когда Кисаме проходил по коридорам школы, ему хотелось пригибаться.

Класс всегда встречал учителя благоговейной тишиной. И лишь от одного ученика Кисаме чувствовал вязкие волны пренебрежения.

Учиха Итачи.

На уроках этот своенравный парень делал все что ему вздумается. Копался в телефоне, рисовал, смотрел в окно, и если в глазах остальных учеников Кисаме видел неприкрытый страх, то Учиха лишь скучающе его оценивал.

Вместе с этим придраться было не к чему. Итачи никогда не прогуливал школу и не опаздывал. Другие учителя на него не жаловались. Даже наоборот. Приходили к Кисаме с благодарностью за такого способного и исполнительного ученика. Домашние задания Итачи не то что выполнял, а выполнял полностью, аккуратно и без единой погрешности.

Кисаме честно искал причину придраться. И не мог найти. На просьбу отложить телефон Итачи беспрекословно подчинялся, на замечание о невнимательности на уроке холодно извинялся и с отсутствующим видом смотрел в доску. Однако стоило Кисаме задать вопрос по лекции, Итачи давал развернутый, безукоризненный ответ, словно до этого внимательно слушал.

С Учихой Кисаме не знал покоя.

Противный мальчишка не оставлял его даже во сне. Однако, что именно ему грезилось, Кисаме наутро вспомнить не мог. Знал только одно. Нечто запретно-сладкое… Непристойное.

Что, впрочем, учителя никак не смущало.

И вот, наконец, настал час расплаты за все мучения. Лучший среди класса – да что там класса, целой школы! – примерный ученик Учиха Итачи пойман после школы с сигаретой.

Кисаме осклабился в мстительной улыбке.

Он не спеша подошел к Учихе и будничным тоном поинтересовался:

– Курим?

Итачи поднял голову, а потом… так же буднично кивнул. Кисаме заскрипел зубами. Учиха глубоко затянулся и выдохнул сигаретный дым, глядя ему в глаза.

На секунду Кисаме представил, как хватает мальчишку за длинные волосы и со всей дури ударяет головой о стену.

– Завтра после уроков – ко мне в кабинет, – процедил Кисаме.

– Хай, Хошигаке-сенсей, – отстраненно ответил Итачи.

Весь вид Учихи свидетельствовал о том, что данный инцидент его спокойствие никак не затронул.

На следующий день ровно в два часа дня Кисаме нервно расхаживал перед письменным столом у себя в кабинете. Учиха никогда не опаздывал. Но уроки закончились вот уже десять минут назад, а его все не было. Задержали? Забыл? Назло решил не придти? Не собирался с самого начала?

Прошлой ночью Кисаме плохо спал. Учиха не шел из головы, причем по абсолютно непонятной причине. Да, темная лошадка в классе. Да, красивый. И, ясно как божий день, проблемный. И что с того? Неужели он должен не спать лишь из-за желания раскрыть эту его тайну, из-за стремления отведать неизвестный плод и узнать его вкус?

Кое-как уснув, Кисаме беспокойно ворочался во сне, то и дело комкая ни в чем неповинную подушку. И снились ему почему-то вороны.

Утром Хошигаке с досадой поймал себя на том, что слишком долго раздумывает над цветами рубашки и галстука. Выругавшись и отбросив все мысли о несносном мальчишке, он достал из шкафа темно-серую рубашку цвета грозового неба, а поверх надел синий галстук.

Скрипеть зубами и вспоминать сегодняшнее утро Кисаме помешал стук в дверь. Хошигаке сел за стол, медленно вдохнул, выдохнул и ответил:

– Войдите.

Итачи проскользнул в кабинет хрупкой тенью.

Кисаме исподлобья окинул взглядом худую фигуру – опять во всем черном. Похоже, парень страдает затяжными депрессиями.

Хотя, возможно, вся причина лишь в том, что черный цвет так выгодно подчеркивает фарфоровую белизну кожи? И гармонирует с вороново-черными волосами. А эти беспроглядно черные, как ночь, глаза…

– Я вас внимательно слушаю, – напомнил о своем присутствии Итачи.

Кисаме прочистил горло.

– Во-первых, добрый день, – хмуро заметил он, мысленно ругая себя на чем свет стоит.

Итачи бросил скучающий взгляд на часы и тихонько, но все же слышимо вздохнул.

– Садись, – бросил Кисаме, кивнув на стул перед столом. Итачи послушно сел и молча ждал, когда же его такого-занятого-наконец-отпустит-этот-дотошный-классрук. По крайней мере, именно это Кисаме прочел в выражении учиховского лица. Стул стоял боком, поэтому теперь Хошигаке видел тонкий красивый профиль на фоне снопа солнечных лучей, падающих из окна. Короткая угольная прядь, была заправлена за нежное ухо, но немного выбилась, и теперь шелковистые волосы щекотали бледную щеку.

Кисаме потер переносицу в попытке сосредоточиться.

– Кхм, не в нашем ли классе совсем недавно врачи проводили лекцию о вреде курения? – спросил он, включая «режим строгого учителя». – Даже почерневшие легкие курильщика в рассоле приносили…

– В формалине, – коротко поправил Итачи.

– Что? – Кисаме опешил.

Итачи слегка повернул голову и пояснил:

– Вы сказали «в рассоле». А они – в формалине.

– Мне все равно из чего они делают свои консервы, – брезгливо поморщился Кисаме.

– Препараты. Они называются препараты, – скучающе напомнил Итачи.

– Чтоб больше я тебя с сигаретой не видел, – коротко закончил Кисаме, уже предвкушая, как он опозорит Учиху перед всем классом, всегда при удобном случае напоминая, как лично застал его за курением.

– Давайте мы с вами договоримся так, – холодно ответил Итачи, деловито повернувшись к столу. – Я курил, курю и буду курить. И плевать я хотел на все, что вы думаете. Можете доставить себе удовольствие и позвонить моим родителям. Уверен, мой отец будет вам очень благодарен и, возможно даже, сделает солидную прибавку к вашей учительской зарплате, – Итачи едва заметно усмехнулся и снова сел боком, вернувшись к своей созерцательной меланхолии.

Кисаме злобно сощурился и поднялся из-за стола. В гробовом молчании, мучительно медленно обошел стол, проходя за спиной Учихи. Остановил взгляд на нескольких торчащих позвонках в глубоком вырезе черной водолазки. Умный такой, да? Вот взять бы тебя за волосы, положить животиком на стол… И без того хранящий напряжение член Кисаме начал набухать с новой силой. Хошигаке злился, и это его возбуждало. Или он налил в утренний кофе слишком много коньяка?

Кисаме обошел Учиху и встал прямо перед ним. Итачи поднял на него взгляд и снова опустил, но Кисаме ухватил взглядом его слегка расширившиеся глаза и довольно осклабился. А заметил ли ты, мой мальчик, что в брюках учителя стало тесно?

Наконец-то впервые присутствие Учихи доставляло Кисаме удовольствие. Мальчишка сам его вывел, словно специально напрашиваясь, специально провоцируя, поэтому Кисаме не испытывал абсолютно никаких угрызений совести.

Итачи молча сидел с опущенными ресницами, и глядя на красивое лицо, которое снилось ему ни одну ночь, Кисаме помассировал член через брюки. Итачи не шелохнулся. Сделал вид, что не заметил? Ничего у тебя, мой мальчик, не выйдет.

Кисаме перенял учиховский насмешливо-скучающий тон и заговорил:

– Жаль, что вместе с врачами не пришли психологи. Они бы объяснили, что курение – это сублимированное желание сосать член.

Итачи вскинул голову и во все глаза уставился на Кисаме. Тот с кривой ухмылкой расстегивал ремень.

– Что вы делаете? – к удовольствию Кисаме, голос Итачи, наконец, дрогнул.

– А ты как думаешь, мой мальчик?

– Вы… А вы не боитесь, что я все расскажу директору?

– Директору? Его же сейчас здесь нет. Мы одни. Класс пуст, а в шумном коридоре никто тебя не услышит. Когда я все с тобой сделаю, ты уже не решишься рассказать. А когда наберешься смелости, никто тебе не поверит…

Мальчишка должен сбежать, думал Кисаме. Сейчас сорвется с места и кинется к двери. Но когда Кисаме начал расстегивать ширинку, Итачи все так же сидел перед ним и, казалось, не дышал.

«Наверное, сильно испугался и уже ничего не соображает», – с ноткой сожаления подумал Кисаме.

– Ладно, все, – произнес он и, отойдя от Учихи, принялся приводить брюки в надлежащий вид. Какого хрена он вообще делает? Кисаме жалел о том, что сорвался, и так раскрылся перед Учихой. Теперь он старался думать о чем-то неприятном, чтобы унять возбуждение. Мысли о раздавленных на дороге животных, как обычно, помогли.

Кисаме поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Итачи.

– Ты все еще здесь? – недовольно спросил Хошигаке. – Ну же, Учиха, вали уже. Лекцию я тебе прочитал, хватит с тебя.

– Кисаме-сенсей, – Итачи отвернулся, хвостик упал на спину, мазнув черной кистью белую кожу.

«Кисаме-сенсей?» – внутренне возмутился Хошигаке такому невежливому обращению.

– Я ведь должен вести себя хорошо? – спросил Итачи. По тону голоса нельзя было распознать, что же задумал Учиха.

– Ну… да, – растерялся Кисаме.

– Тогда я должен вам кое-что рассказать.

Кисаме поднял брови и весь обратился в слух.

– Мой отец, Учиха Фугаку, вы знаете его?

– Знаю, – ответил Кисаме.

Учиха Фугаку был начальником местной полиции. Кисаме не знал его близко, но видел на всех родительских собраниях строго в первых рядах. У Фугаку был еще один сын, младший брат Итачи, Учиха Саске, но он учился в другой школе. Фугаку учителю не нравился. Слишком уж внимательно тот слушал об успехах Итачи, слишком настороженно. Словно хотел не порадоваться за сына, а выискивал малейший изъян, малейший промах.

Зачем спрашивается?

– Я ничего не расскажу твоему отцу о нашем инциденте с курением, – ответил Кисаме, укладывая нужные бумаги и тетради в кожаный портфель: пора собираться домой.

Итачи быстро взглянул на учителя. Кисаме прищурил глаза. Неужели он нашел слабое место Учихи? Его отец?

Видимо, мальчишка хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.

– Если, конечно, этого больше не повторится, - добавил Кисаме.

«И если ты будешь помалкивать о моем собственном промахе». – Хошигаке скривил губы, не желая произносить унизительную фразу вслух и надеясь, что мальчишка и сам все понимает.

– Ты свободен, – бросил Кисаме. – Мне пора уходить. Думаю, мы обо всем договорились.

Он уже направился к выходу, но остановился. Итачи все еще сидел на стуле, как-то странно сгорбившись, опустив голову, что Кисаме даже растерялся.

– Ты… идешь? – хрипло поинтересовался Хошигаке, желая поскорее выдернуть Учиху из его непонятного состояния.

Кисаме показалось, что Итачи тихо вздохнул. Потом выпрямил спину, черные пряди скользнули по скулам. Лицо, как обычно, холодно-равнодушное. Поднялся, снял со спинки стула сумку. Ухватился черным взглядом за глаза Кисаме.

– Я пойду с вами.

– Конечно, со мной, – хмыкнул Хошигаке. – Не сидеть же тебе в запертом кабинете.

Итачи молча проследовал к двери и вышел в коридор. Напевая под нос, Кисаме запер кабинет, с наслаждением предвкушая момент возвращения в свою квартиру, где на маленькой кухне стоял приветливо полный еды холодильник… Рабочий день подошел к концу, поэтому настроение учителя заметно улучшалось.

Дома он примет приятный душ, приправленный горячими фантазиями об Учихе, и инцидент в кабинете не будет иметь для него больше никакого значения. Было и было. Вряд ли мальчишка будет об этом болтать.

Что-то тихо напевая под нос, Кисаме зашел в учительскую за методичками и, выйдя на улицу, с наслаждением вдохнул чуть морозный воздух рано наступившей осени. Полностью лишенные листьев ветви деревьев неторопливо покачивались на холодном ветру. Землю едва-едва припорошил мелкий, как крупа, снег.

Кисаме направился к машине, предвкушая приятный спокойный вечер дома, и чуть не выронил из рук портфель, заметив у своего потрепанного «Ниссана» скучающего Учиху.

Кисаме прочистил горло и с самым что ни на есть грозным настроением двинулся к машине.

– Что ты тут забыл? – тихо спросил он Учиху, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не наорать.

Этому засранцу что, мало выговора и почти домогательства?

Итачи вздрогнул и повернулся к учителю.

– Жду вас, – ответил он. – Я же сказал, что пойду с вами.

\- В смысле? – Хошигаке опешил настолько, что всю злость, как рукой сняло.

\- Вы сейчас домой? – Итачи покосился на дверь машины.

\- Ээ… да…

\- Я поеду с вами, - перебил Учиха и неуверенно добавил: - Пожалуйста.

В голову Кисаме полезли непрошенные мысли. Если бы каким-то чудом он однажды получил Учиху в свое полное распоряжение, то заставлял бы повторять такое «Пожалуйста» бесконечно изо дня в день, чтобы кончать от одного этого неуверенно-уязвимого тона в его голосе.

Словно во сне Хошигаке снял с автомобиля сигнализацию и внезапно охрипшим голосом ответил:

\- Садись.

До дома добрались молча. Глядя на дорогу, Кисаме отвлекся от своих мыслей и даже забыл о присутствии в машине своего ученика. Благо тот сидел тихо как мышка.

\- Проходи, - войдя в квартиру, Кисаме равнодушно бросил ключи на тумбочку. Он понятия не имел, зачем Учихе понадобилось тащиться с ним. Да и думать сейчас об этом особо не хотелось. Мальчишка пытался что-то там сказать про своего отца. Возможно, семейные проблемы и есть причина учиховских депрессий?

Ну, судя по поведению Фугаку на собраниях, старшего сына он явно не балует.

Кисаме бросил печальный взгляд на дверь ванной комнаты.

Прощайте, плотские утехи наедине со своими фантазиями. Ближайшее время, похоже, придется посвятить психологическому разбору полетов.

– Чай будешь? – бросил Кисаме, надо же с чего-то начать по всей видимости необходимый Итачи разговор. - Сейчас поставлю воду.

\- Кисаме-сенсей.

Хошигаке вздрогнул, почувствовав на своем запястье тонкие пальцы. Черные глаза смотрели ему в лицо пытливо, точно стараясь этим взглядом сказать что-то важное.

\- В чем дело, Учиха?

\- Ни в чем, - Итачи опустил глаза. – Просто…

Фраза повисла в воздухе, а Учиха, тем временем, подошел ближе, проводя рукой по животу Кисаме вниз к паху.

\- Что ты творишь? – прошипел Хошигаке, тем не менее, ничего не предпринимая, чтобы остановить мальчишку.

Итачи ничего не отвечал, только продолжал массировать учительский член сквозь тонкую брючную ткань.

\- Учиха, - не выдержал Кисаме.

\- Я просто… хочу… - выдохнул Итачи.

\- Что? – не поверил своим ушам Хошигаке.

Вместо ответа Учиха лишь потянул вниз тонкую молнию.

Кисаме не мог поверить. Этот мальчишка хочет его? Или здесь какой-то подвох?

Пока Хошигаке мешкал, Итачи успел извлечь учительский стояк наружу и опуститься на колени.

\- Что ты задумал, Учиха? – Хошигаке ни на секунду не мог позволить себе поверить, что мальчишка абсолютно искренен в своих намерениях. Неужели соблазняет его, чтобы потом шантажировать?

Однако когда крепкого члена робко коснулся мокрый язычок, все разумные мысли вылетели из головы напрочь.

Кисаме тяжело задышал и просто зрительно наслаждался видом лица Итачи и своего налитого члена так близко от него.

Учиха медлил, очевидно пораженный немалыми размерами своего преподавателя, вызывая у Кисаме невольную похотливо-горделивую улыбку. Мальчишка закусывал губы и водил по члену рукой, другой неловко поглаживал учителя по бедру и время от времени сжимал в ладони подобравшиеся яички.

Кисаме следил за Итачи с затаенным дыханием, боясь говорить и даже шевелиться, и молча ждал, когда мальчишка на что-то решится.

Итачи, наконец, набрался смелости. Хошигаке заворожено следил, как желанный рот приоткрывается и обхватывает тугую головку так горячо и долгожданно, что приходится стиснуть зубы и зажмурить глаза, чтобы громко не застонать, словно девственнику.

Сжав обеими руками основание могучего члена, Итачи медленно посасывал головку, и хотя ничего особенного он не делал, Кисаме понял, что долго он так не выдержит. Нужно хотя бы куда-то присесть, иначе и без того ватные ноги подведут его окончательно.

\- Стой, - через силу произнес он, взяв лицо Учихи в свои ладони. – Пойдем в комнату.

Итачи закусил губу и молча кивнул.

Кисаме поспешно стащил с себя брюки и, отбросив их в угол, сел на диван.

Учиха устроился на полу у него между ног и поймал губами дергающийся от приливающей крови член.

На этот раз он брал глубже, не помогая себе руками, только упираясь ими в обивку дивана по бокам Кисаме. С каждым движением у мальчишки получалось все лучше, увереннее, отчего Кисаме чувствовал, что просто сходит с ума от наслаждения и еле сдерживался, чтобы не взять Итачи за голову, задавая свой собственный темп и глубину. Для первого раза – а в том, что у Учихи это был первый раз, Кисаме не сомневался – это было бы слишком.

Внезапно Итачи тихо застонал с членом во рту, и Хошигаке резко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, чувствуя приятные вибрации. Учиха тяжело дыша выпустил его член изо рта.

«Устал», - Кисаме отметил возбуждающе увлажненные глаза и румянец на щеках.

Но, как оказалось, остановился Учиха вовсе не поэтому. Мальчишка потянулся к ширинке на джинсах и выпустил на волю свою собственную эрекцию.

Это лишило Кисаме малейших остатков благоразумия. Он понял, что хочет Итачи целиком, и одним минетом ему сегодня не отделаться.

Повалив Учиху на диван, Хошигаке быстро подмял его под себя, наскоро освобождая от одежды, жадно целуя каждый новый оголившийся кусочек белоснежного тела. Итачи извивался под ним и отвечал взволнованными стонами, возможно слегка испуганными, но Кисаме даже не пробовал об этом задуматься, все равно бы ничего не получилось.

\- Кисаме… - выдохнул Итачи, когда сильные руки приподняли его бедра, но на дальнейшее продолжение тут же прервалось стонами, когда Хошигаке решительно раздвинул его ягодицы и коснулся губами крепко сжатого ануса.

\- Ах-х! – ощущения были настолько острыми, что Итачи невольно пытался уйти от них, но Кисаме держал намертво, проникал языком вглубь и щедро увлажнял его анус слюной.

\- Возьми, - тихо выдохнул Итачи, заставив Хошигаке поднять голову. – Возьми меня… Сейчас…

От волнения у Кисаме стучало в висках. Это сон или Учиха и в самом деле просит его трахнуть?

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Итачи, доверительно глядя Хошигаке прямо в глаза.

Сил сдерживаться больше не было. Без лишних вопросов Кисаме приставил свой член к маленькой влажной дырочке и осторожно надавил.

Итачи морщился и скреб пальцами обивку дивана, хотя больно особо не было из-за достаточного количества скопившейся в анусе слюны. Мучило ощущение, что еще чуть-чуть, и он просто порвется от размеров, входящего в него члена. Но вскоре, к своему удивлению, Итачи почувствовал, как к его ягодицам прижались бедра учителя – Кисаме вошел в него полностью. От ощущения огромного пениса внутри даже дышать было тяжело и радовало то, что учитель не спешил двигаться.

\- Как же я давно хотел тебя трахнуть, - тихо произнес Кисаме, нависая над Итачи. – Хотел сделать своей эту симпатичную упрямую попку.

Закусив губу, Итачи пришлось мысленно признать, что грязные слова учителя невероятно заводят, после чего он с удивлением почувствовал, как мышцы его ануса послушно расслабляются.

Кисаме криво улыбнулся.

\- Но оказалось, что попка и сама не против…

Итачи хотелось, что-то ответить, но только со сдавленным стоном выгнул спину, когда учитель начал в нем двигаться.

К удивлению Учихи, Кисаме оказался, хотя и страстным, но нежным и внимательным любовником. Руки учителя то и дело ласкали его шею, соски и член, облегчая первый опыт, делая его более чувственным. Мало-помалу Итачи ощущал, как тает в этих объятиях, совершенно забывая прежде сковывавший его холод.

Вскоре Итачи почувствовал, что больше не может. Рука Кисаме, ласкающая его член задвигалась быстрее, будто Хошигаке каким-то невероятным образом смог прочесть его мысли, и Учиха со стоном выгнулся, кончая Кисаме в кулак. В тот же момент учитель вышел из него и сел на диване, принявшись гладить себя по члену.

Комната плыла перед глазами Итачи. Бешеный пульс постепенно унимался. Приподнявшись на локтях, Учиха посмотрел на Кисаме. Тот все так же сидел и, глядя на него, водил рукой по своему члену.

\- Ты в порядке? – хрипло спросил Хошигаке.

\- А вы? – Взгляд Итачи скользнул к стоящему колом члену учителя.

Кисаме криво улыбнулся:

\- Хватит с тебя на сегодня.

Хошигаке откинул голову на спинку дивана, наслаждаясь еще не до конца забытым ощущением тесного ануса Итачи.

Кто бы мог подумать, иногда мечты действительно сбываются!

Расслабившись после замечательного секса, Кисаме не сразу заметил, что Итачи поднялся с дивана и подошел к нему вплотную.

\- В чем дело? – настороженно поинтересовался Хошигаке, открыв глаза.

\- Вы застали меня за курением, Кисаме-сенсей, - зачем-то напомнил Учиха. – Мне кажется, такой проступок должен караться жестче.

Кисаме пораженно сглотнул. Этот Учиха… он что, хочет продолжить?

\- То есть, - Хошигаке решил поддержать игру, желая узнать, что же будет дальше, - назначенного мною наказания мало?

\- Ну какое же это наказание, - Итачи мягко положил руки Кисаме на плечи, - когда лишь наказуемый получает удовольствие?

Кисаме и сделать ничего не успел. Мальчишка ловко оседлал его и, придерживая рукой стояк, принялся на него насаживаться.

После предыдущего проникновения это получалось довольно легко, только комната наполнялась приглушенными постанываниями Кисаме и легкими всхлипами Итачи.

Наконец Учиха сел на член полностью и, немного помедлив, стал осторожно совершать бедрами неторопливые круговые движения.

Кисаме, конечно, предпочел бы, чтобы Итачи скакал на нем как бешеная сучка, но относился к робости мальчишки с пониманием: немногие могли справиться с его размерами да еще в первый раз. К тому же любые действия Учихи и без того возбуждали его просто потому, что это был Учиха. Тот, кого он хотел и трахал почти каждую ночь.

С тяжелым дыханием Хошигаке наблюдал за Итачи, любовался тем, как красивое белоснежное тело извивается на его члене, как Учиха закрывает глаза от удовольствия и со стоном запрокидывает голову, как снова появляется на щеках едва сошедший румянец и поднимается опавший член.

Последнее нравилось Кисаме особенно сильно – подтверждение того, что Итачи возбуждается от ощущения его пениса внутри.

Постепенно и Учихе становилось мало. Упираясь ладонями в крепкий накачанный живот Кисаме, он принялся невысоко приподнимать бедра и насаживаться на член обратно.

От удовольствия у Кисаме начало темнеть в глазах. Стоны Итачи раздавались все громче, а движения становились яростнее, сопровождаемые хлопками при каждом соприкосновении их бедер.

\- О-оо… Кисаме, - стонал Итачи, с силой насаживаясь на член до самого основания и словно желая насадиться еще глубже.

Хошигаке громко дышал через открытый рот, сминая ладонями напряженные ягодицы мальчишки, раздвигая их, чтобы еще больше растянуть и без того расширенный анус.

В какой-то момент взгляд Кисаме уперся в прыгающий перед ним член Итачи.

Учиха тек как проклятый.

Вязкая смазка густо вытекала из маленькой дырочки и почти капала на учительский лобок.

\- Твою мать, - шепотом выругался Кисаме и, подхватив Итачи, повалил его на диван.

Этот мальчишка возбуждал его как никто и никогда. Точнее возбуждало то, как сильно он сам его возбуждает.

Не выходя из Учихи, Кисаме сел на диване на колени и, удерживая Итачи за бедра, принялся ритмично натягивать его себе на член, тут же отмечая, какими несдержанными и страстными стонами мальчишка стал награждать его слух.

\- Быстрее… - выдохнул Итачи, невидящим взором глядя в потолок.

Кисаме прорычал и ускорил темп, продолжая нещадно вбиваться в растянутую дырочку.

\- Кончи в меня… - словно полубезумии просил Итачи. – Кончи… А-аах!

Кисаме видел, как густая струя спермы бьет из члена Учихи, разливаясь тому по животу и груди, от быстрых резких движений стекает по белой коже на обивку дивана…

От этой возбуждающей картины Кисаме застонал, сжимая бедра Итачи крепче, и почувствовал, как кончает сам.

Однако этого оказалось мало. Даже после оглушительного оргазма член продолжал стоять колом. Такое с Хошигаке случалось впервые.

\- Сука, - еле слышно выдохнул он и, снова ускорив едва замедленный темп, повторно излился в расслабленное тело.

Итачи лежал перед ним с закрытыми глазами и лишь вяло облизал пересохшие губы, когда Кисаме принес ему с кухни стакан воды.

\- Возможно я стану курить больше, - слабо улыбнулся Учиха.

\- Ну-ну, - усмехнулся Кисаме, сев рядом и наблюдая, как из широкого ануса мальчишки густо вытекает его сперма.

Похоже, кто-то нарывается на целый курс лекций.


End file.
